Why me?
by Shadow-Kitsune
Summary: One-Shot. Sasuke is on his way to Naruto's Christmas party, but an unfortunate accident happens! Slight shonen-ai. OOC-ness. SasuNaru and a surprise pairing!


Hello readers! Because I haven't been on for so long, I thought I could just post something in tribute to my favorite holiday, Christmas! Why better than my own birthday? It's the two-week off vacation. Duh! Just to be safe, I don't own Naruto. Kapish? Good! :)

Also, there are a few characters with OOC-ness. So if you prefer your Neji mean and your Sasuke cold-hearted, don't read!

--

"Oh no, maybe I should wear the white one? No, no the red looks better…" The younger Uchiha sighed. He held both sweaters by the wire hangers in confusion. "How the heck should I know what to wear? Neji don't just sit there, help me!"

"Give up already. Besides, what's the point of trying to get all dressed up for? I mean, it's just a party thrown by Uzumaki." The white-eyed teen smirked. He stepped into the black-haired boy's room and relaxed himself on the bed. "Hmm… The red one?"

"It's not just any party Nej! It's a Christmas party. I happen to enjoy this holiday, thank you. Now where are my pants…" Sasuke threw on the red turtleneck sweater then rummaged around his closet, finally deciding on a pair of black slacks.

"YOU only want to go to this party because YOU want a chance at kissing HIM. Don't you?" Neji gleamed. It was true though. Every year Naruto would be standing innocently under mistletoe dangling from the door or ceiling. Every year Sasuke would be the first to see Naruto standing there innocently under mistletoe dangling from the door or ceiling. But every year Sasuke missed his chance at kissing the cute fox boy.

"That is NOT true."

"Yeeeeeeeah it is."

The two became best friends over the course of three years. Their teams were always hanging out together. Naturally both of them would have to talk to each other sooner or later. They had many things in common, matter-of-factly. But this story's about the soon-to-be-love of Sasuke and Naruto, so let's get on with the story, shall we?

"You know, you never told me who it was you liked. I remember you mentioning it a few days ago. So who's the lucky girl, hmm?" The Sharingan user asked in the most curious tone. Neji twitched in embarrassment, turning his head ever so slightly to avoid eye contact with Sasuke. He choked in replying smoothly.

"Ha… You'll see. I'm making my move tonight at the party. Oh, did I mention she, is a he?" Neji inquired. "…Sasuke?"

"You…You're bi???"

"I thought you would've had it figured out by now. I mean, why else do I hang out with you?" Neji smiled and patted his best friend on the back. "It's still early by about two hours, I'm gonna go watch some TV." He exited the room and left Sasuke frozen to the floor with his mouth hanging open.

"He's bi!???!?" Sasuke contemplated for a few seconds. "Wait, why am I so surprised… I'm bi too! Oh man, what did he mean by 'why else do I hang out with you'? Kami, if you're up there listening, I HOPE YOU'RE NOT LAUGHING AT ME!!!!"

--

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the WAAAAAAAY!!!" Naruto sang rather loudly along with the TV as he skipped around merrily, pinning Christmas decorations all over the walls of his apartment. Sakura was in his kitchen making food, at the same time trying to ignore the ear-deafening voice in the other room.

"NARUTO, URUSAI!!!!"

"SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU! Dashing through the snow…" He continued as he stuck mistletoe in random parts of the house. "This'll be sooo cool. I just have to find my camera…" A silent-sounding ring came from the living room, due to the loud music being played. He ran to his coffee table, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Kakashi-sensei! You're coming to my party right?"

"That's why I'm calling. I can't make it, I'm feeling light-headed and a cold coming on, excuse me." Naruto held the phone away from him as his teacher sneezed violently. "-sniff- Sorry, Naruto."

"That's okay sensei! I'll just drop off your gift at your house tomorrow! Get well soon! Bye!"

"Have fun, goodbye. –Sneeze-"

Naruto put his phone down on the receiver and walked to the kitchen with his hands clasped behind his head. "Kakashi-sensei can't make it. He's sick."

"That's just dandy, Naruto. I forgot to mention the other teachers caught the flu too. So there won't be any adults here. Won't it be fun?" Sakura voiced.

"I guess. I mean all the other teachers are a bit boring besides Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."

"What about Jiraiya?"

"Ero-Sennin is just plain weird. I still can't believe that old man is Kakashi's 'hero'. Eww…" He stuck his tongue out in disgust as he heard the doorbell sound.

"Guests!!" Naruto chirped as he sprinted to the door. Sakura watched him answer the door as she walked out of the kitchen, placing a tray of rice balls on the food table. Naruto unlocked and opened his door to find…

"Good evening, Naruto!" Ino greeted. Chouji and Shikamaru were standing behind her looking a little bored.

"Come on in…" Naruto cheekily said as he moved out of the way to let them in the house. He stopped them abruptly however with his hand sticking out.

"What? Can't we come in?" Ino said, folding her arms. "It's freezing out here, if you don't mind."

"It's tradition." Naruto grinned. He pointed above Ino's head and the three guests looked up. It was the mistletoe Naruto had placed there. Shikamaru and Ino were standing directly under it, both having a look of displeasure on their faces.

"No." Both said bluntly, and Ino shoved open the door, squishing poor Naruto against the wall.

"Ooow…" The fox boy pained.

--

"Neji, you sure he's gonna like my present?" Sasuke asked shyly. He held a white-wrapped box with a silver ribbon placed on it. "I mean, is it too childish?"

"It's fine Sasuke. I'm sure he'll love it." The Hyuuga replied sarcastically, hugging himself to prove his point. "He's gonna love it forever and ever and ev-"

"Neji!"

The two teens were pacing to Naruto's house, chatting about what they got the yellow-haired teen.

"I got him a gift card from Ichiraku. It's $20 worth of ramen. That's about 5 bowls, right?" The white-eyed boy calculated. He adjusted the scarf around his neck, as he was shivering from the cold nipping at his face.

"Why didn't I think of that? Man, my gift's really crappy now that I think about it. How come you always think of the better gifts??" Sasuke complained at his best friend.

"It's the thought that counts, Sasuke. I bet you put a lot of thought into that present of yours, didn't you?"

"Well… of course."

"Then shut up alrea- AHHHHHH!!!"

The two slipped in sync, and fell on the hard, icy ground. They moaned in pain, trying to get back up. Next to them was a popular shop that was having a big one-day only sale. That happened to start just as they fell.

Sasuke was the first to try and sit up. He glanced over to the shop that now had a big, flashy sign reading: "75 OFF ALL SALE ITEMS!!!!"

"Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were ran over by a lot of people, how would you feel?"

"Really stupid for being in their way."

"Well I hope you start getting that feeling."

"Why do you say that?"

A small thumping noise was heard in the distance, steadily growing in volume. Neji looked up to see a wide shadow coming at them at an alarming speed. They were headed towards the shop in hopes of getting last-minute Christmas gifts. They were headed towards the large patch of ice the boys were lying on. They were headed towards them.

"Oh. That's why."

"Should we run?"

"No use, the ice is too slippery. Let's just hope our faces don't get smushed by these people."

"Yeah. One problem though."

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't they slip on the ice at their speed? Coz you know, we **were** the ones who were walking."

"Just get over here before we get separated from each other. That's the last thing we need."

"Alright."

Sasuke scooted over to Neji and held onto him by clutching his dark brown coat with both hands. A cloud of snow dust engulfed them as the eager shoppers of Konoha suddenly screamed and as they tripped over one another, creating the biggest pile of people ever to form in the village.

A few minutes later a news vehicle skidded next to the freak incident. A pudgy, stout lady stepped out of the van, along with a camera crew. She made her way in front of the camcorder and fixed her hair.

"Ready in 3…2…1…" The person behind the recorder said, pointing to the reporter.

--

"Good evening! Kiba, Hinata, Shino!" Naruto said as he opened the door for his guests. He didn't bother trying the mistletoe trick again. He was afraid of feeling like a pancake if Kiba were to get mad.

They entered and took off their coats, handing them to the striped-face boy. Shino quietly sat down on the couch next to Shikamaru and started chatting with him and Chouji.

"Hey guys." Shino started. "What's up?"

"I'm loving the food. I wish Ino learned how to cook like this," Chouji said, stuffing turkey slices into his mouth. "I'm gonna go get some more." He got up and left the shadow user and bug user to talk.

"Eeeh… Going to this party was troublesome." Shikamaru spoke. "I missed the chance to see the snow start falling." He closed his eyes and frowned. "How've you been?"

"Fine. Nothing exciting has been going on. Except when I accidentally dropped a jar of my Kikai in Kiba's house." Shino slouched back on the couch and sighed. "A lot of his wolves have fleas now. I feel guilty." He brought his hand up to his face and took off his sunglasses. "I shouldn't be wearing these during winter. It looks odd." He looked up at Shikamaru. Apparently, he was staring at him. "What?"

Shikamaru was looking into a pair of gorgeous golden orbs. 'So pretty…' He thought. 'Forget the snow, this is way better…'

Kiba made his way to the food table as Akamaru sniffed the selection from Kiba's shoulder. Chouji was stacking sandwiches on a plate.

"Hey." Kiba said, allowing Akamaru to munch on a piece of ham.

"Hi." Chouji replied.

"Are you here for the food?"

"Yup. And you?"

"Most definitely."

The two hungry boys sat back down, and changed the channel on Naruto's television. Kiba flipped through the channels, finding nothing amusing to watch. He stopped though on the news station.

"Oh, I wonder what happened?"

He turned the volume up so everyone in the living room could hear.

"Hi! This is Mikawara Koiyo reporting LIVE for Konoha 9 News! I'm here at the corner of Yamadoku and Sousha, where the popular Yuzuri's store is located. It is at the moment having a grand sale, which had triggered many of our citizens to 'crash'. This event has occurred just minutes ago! So stay tuned for further details!"

Kiba lowered the volume as the news ended and moved to a commercial. Everyone went back to their previous business. Naruto scratched his head in amusement.

'I wonder… where are Neji and Sasuke?'

--

"Nghii imngh snckk!!" Sasuke mumbled, smothered in the mountain of Konoha villagers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Neji rolled back and forth in the cold slush. The Byakugan user howled in pain, trying to take deep breathes of the frosted air. He had miraculously made it out of the hill unharmed, while his buddy was stuck between a harridan lady and a quiet old-timer.

"NGHIIIIIIII!!!!!!! HNLP MEHHH!!!"

"OH SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU INCONSIDERATE BOY." The mean lady whacked Sasuke's head with her unfortunately large purse. His head bolted sideways, out of the pile and in front of Neji. The longhaired brunette was still chuckling!

"Sorry. Can you repeat that?" Neji asked nicely.

"Neji. I'm stuck. Neji, HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled, and caused the same lady to continually smack him on the head with her purse. Neji sat there. Well, rolled back and forth more like.

--

"Hi, Lee, Tenten!!" Naruto greeted the two.

"Greetings Naruto! Looks like your party's going great!"

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping for."

Lee made his way to Ino and Kiba, who were dancing to an upbeat, Christmas tune. He started dancing along, pulling Sakura with him, and she joined in.

"Hey, Hinata!" Tenten chirped. Hinata greeted back with a small smile.

"Let's go dance with them! It'll be fun!" Tenten said. She pulled Hinata from the couch with a little force. The bun-haired girl started moving with the music while Hinata stood there embarrassed.

"I… can't dance." She shyly spoke.

"It's fine! Everyone can dance! Just move like this!" Tenten shouted. She swayed her hips with the beat, and Hinata followed along. Soon everyone was up dancing. A few songs later, Shikamaru headed to the bathroom from one too many glasses of punch.

'Shino's so hot… But he'd never be gay, would he?' The pineapple-haired boy said to himself, washing his hands. He went to the door and unlocked it. 'I mean he's too much of a mature person to be-'

He ran into a figure as he stepped out of the washroom. Rubbing his head, he looked up at who bumped into him.

"How troublesome… Be more careful next… time." He slowed as the familiar golden eyes stared into his light, pale green ones.

"I'll be more careful next time. How about now?" Shino said smoothly, as his eyelids lowered. He bent over and laid his hands on the boy's shoulders, kissing him on the lips softly.

Shikamaru must've died and come back to life as his body suddenly jellied from the contact. He was standing there dumbfounded, wondering why on Earth the teen he thought would never even come in contact with was kissing him. Passionately.

Shino broke off the kiss and started walking back to the party.

"Hey! What the heck was that for??" Shikamaru complained, a little. In truth he was a little excited. But hey, he had to act a _little_ innocent.

The teen brought his black sunglasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, then lowered it enough to look back at the confused Nara.

"Maybe if you check around the hall a bit, you'll see. Merry Christmas, Shikamaru." He walked back into the living room, leaving Shikamaru speechless. He looked down at the floor, then up at the ceiling. He face-faulted. There stuck on the ceiling by a piece of scotch tape was a sprig of mistletoe. A flow of red rushed to his cheeks as he made his way back to the party.

--

"Oww…" Sasuke moaned, poking at the lump on his head with a hot-watered cloth. A few people were outside sitting on blankets, slightly injured from the accident. The Uchiha was one of them. "Now I can't go to the party like this. I've been trampled, stepped on, and stomped on."

"Don't feel too bad Sasuke. Here, I got you some hot chocolate." Neji spoke. He handed the boy a mug of the steamy liquid.

"I am feeling bad. That's the point. I'm missing Naruto's party all because of this! My head feels like a shuriken went through it. Along with other sharp objects…"

"Hello! Can I interview you on the accident? I'm Mikawara Koiyo reporter for Kono-"

Sasuke shut his eyes and clenched his fists. He stood up and screamed at the woman.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. DANG! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'M HAVING THE WORST POSSIBLE DAY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID STORE AND ITS CRAZY CUSTOMERS. I'M ALSO MISSING A VERY IMPORTANT GATHERING WITH MY FRIENDS AND QUITE FRANKLY I DON'T NEED YOU TO MAKE IT WORSE!!! SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HE-"

"… Sasuke?" A voice echoed through the Uchiha's ears. He tried diverting his head to the person who called his name. To his surprise it was Naruto.

"Naruto… what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, out of breath. Neji stepped behind him and slipped the box Sasuke would give Naruto into his palms.

"Go for it Sasuke!" Neji whispered.

"I saw you on the news! Well… just Neji. He was rolling on the ground behind the reporter lady."

Sasuke sweat dropped at Naruto's vocabulary. But he was just too cute…

"Oh… I was on my way to your house with Neji. But then this all happened and I'm just not feeling up to it anymore and-"

"Is that for me?" Naruto wondered, pointing at the box Sasuke was holding.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here. Umm… Merry Christmas." He handed over his gift to the fox boy and blushed a little.

Naruto ripped through the wrapping paper, dropping it to the ground shred by shred. He lifted the lid off the box and ruffled through the tissue containing his present. His mouth gaped open as he held it up.

"Wooooow…" Naruto said. "IT'S SO CUTE!!!" He hugged his new white plush fox. It's beady black eyes and dark nose were its only parts that weren't white. "Thank you sooo much Sasuke… I love you!" He jumped on the Uchiha, sending him backwards into the snow.

Sasuke's face was a million shades of red, pink, magenta… "Do you honestly mean that?"

Naruto looked up at him, still holding onto the fox. "Of course!"

"Heh… Merry Christmas, Naruto." He propped his body up with his arms, and kissed Naruto. Uzumaki slid his arms around the back of the black-haired boy's neck and pulled him closer.

Strangers around the two cheered them on. Neji, along with everyone else at the party was celebrating the newly found couple. But how exactly did the people at the party know?

"This is Mikawara Koiyo reporting LIVE for Konoha 9 News. Goodnight everybody."

--

Whooooa that's the ever first one-shot I've done too. I'm proud of myself. Anyway, please review! It's the gift of giving on :D


End file.
